It's Beginning to Look a lot like Christmas
by Rainstorm Dreams
Summary: It's Christmas Eve, and it seems Princess Peach is the only one getting into the spirit of things. When it occurs to her that the other Smashers don't care for Christmas, she discovers that she just might have to celebrate Christmas alone. One-Shot, for MessegerOfDreams' Fireside contest!


**This is for MoD's Contest, and with Christmas just around the corner, this drabble was just BEGGING to be written. Hope you enjoy, and please Review and Favorite!**

* * *

It's Beginning to look a lot like Christmas

Christmas was a rather peculiar holiday in Smash Mansion. Out of the 35 Brawlers, only a select few actually participated in the festivities. Most chose to purchase gifts for their loved ones, then call it quits. They really didn't care about decorating a tree or leaving cookies out for a strange man with a large sack. Every year, all the Smashers let Christmas come and go without a care in the world. Well, almost all of them.

* * *

"Merry Christmas!" Peach cheered, carrying an oversized plate of tree cookies into the TV room, where Ike, Samus, and Snake were watching The Walking Dead as Popo and Ness argued over a toy.

"I baked the cookies, got the lights up around the mansion, and decorated the tree. All of the gifts are wrapped! Now, Ike, could you change it to the Christmas Specials? Rudolph the Red-Nosed Reindeer is about to start! I'll go grab the eggnog." She said, practically bouncing with joy.

"But...the show's on." Snake sighed. "Can't we watch those kiddy cartoons later?"

Ike nodded. "Princess Peach, I too find the specials a little...childish. Perhaps another time?"

Peach looked down at Popo and Ness, who abandoned the toy and were watching intently as zombie ripped the limbs off of Santa Claus.

"Um...you two want to watch Rudolph, right?"

Santa let out an ear-bleeding scream from the television as a zombie tore off his arm. "Nah, we're fine!" Ness giggled.

Frowning, Peach carried her tray out of the room.

"I'm sure the other Smashers were excited for the holidays." She muttered to herself reassuringly, but it wasn't very convincing.

* * *

Peach didn't seem to have much luck with any of the other Smashers. Wario and Kirby had eaten the entire feast, Jigglypuff made herself a bed in the main hall under the mistletoe to insure she had a kiss, and Red's pokemon didn't seem to like the hand-knitted sweaters Peach made. Charizard even set his on fire.

Frustrated, Peach scooped up the last of her cookies, grabbed her coat, and headed out to the Mansion's courtyard to see the neighbor's lights nearby.  
Peach sighed as she looked over at the nearby families. Her own family was fond of the holiday. With Toadsworth and her parents, Peach had baked gingerbread and watched the Shy Guys pass out presents every year. She would even get a caroler or two at the castle gate! Here at the Mansion, no one cared about Christmas. She couldn't go home for it this year, so she tried to create her own holiday. What a failure that was. Not a single soul tried to celebrate with her. She threw a frosting-bearded Santa cookie across the yard.

"Merry Christmas." She muttered.

"Thank you!" Cheered a rather strange voice behind her. "And to you too!"

Peach turned to find King Dedede grinning in a Santa suit. "Looks like we have a white Christmas this time, huh?"

Peach rolled her eyes. *That's the only thing that went right this year."

"I beg to differ, my Lady!" Dedede pulled out a little box, wrapped in a snowflake wrapper and tied with a bow.

Peach grinned as she opened the box, which had a photo of Mario and a small crown necklace.

"Mario said he was sorry that he couldn't give it to you himself, you know, with his Sticker Star interviews coming up. He asked me to make sure you had a good Christmas, and with the tree and all, you seem to be getting into the spirit of things!" Dedede explained. "Happy Holidays, Peach!"

With that, King Dedede took off, happily bouncing his way into the house, whistling a familiar Christmas jingle. Peach looked down at her little little silver box from her fiancé, and snow began to drift from the clouds once more. Taking one last good look at the lights across the lot, Peach came to a realization. Even though she had no mistletoe, fireplaces, or cute cartoons, it was beginning to look a lot like Christmas.


End file.
